


Seventeen

by sansonrio



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assistant AU, Batfamily, Bruce Wayne is a Good Boss, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a Good Brother, Don't copy to another site, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim knows about the bats, Well he tries to be, and he gets one, no beta we typo like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansonrio/pseuds/sansonrio
Summary: Tim’s well-versed in the world of pity– he’s going on six years of living in it.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Seventeen

It’s the third day in a row that Tim wakes up to a pounding in his head, phone clutched loosely in his hand. 

He gazes blearily at the open door to his closet; suits and ties thrown hastily on hangers, shoes half falling out onto the floor of his bedroom, a single sock mysteriously poking out from underneath his suitcase and he begins to wonder when he let himself fall so far. 

Tim drops his phone and turns onto his back, pulling the duvet over his head and pretending he doesn’t actually have to get out of bed, _Bruce can handle it, right _–__

__His phone buzzes from the floor. Tim chooses to ignore it, knowing that if he can’t have this one day to himself then he might as well quit. It takes all of his willpower to leave the device alone but after ten seconds the buzzing stops and _Thank god, it’s so loud against the wood floor _–___ _

____He jumps the second time his phone buzzes. Tim’s a one-and-done kind of guy, so if someone’s calling twice he figures it must be important._ _ _ _

____Practically falling off the bed, Tim snatches the phone from off the floor._ _ _ _

____“Hello?” he answers and cringes at how his voices breaks._ _ _ _

____There’s a pause from the other end, then “ _Tim? _”___ _ _ _

______And he can’t help the sigh that escapes, wishing he could hang up, turn the phone off, and force himself back asleep like it would solve something. He lays back down, blinks the rest of the sleep out of his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dick? Why are you calling me at–” he holds the device in front of him to check the time, “–three on a Monday morning?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The line goes silent, long enough Tim thinks he was hung-up on when he hears a muffled swear and… running?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _Sorry, currently ah– working _,” Dick responds, and Tim hates the way he can tell the other man’s smiling. A siren, far below Tim’s window, passes by, and he’s distracted so he only catches the end of what Dick’s saying. “– _thinking I could stop by, if that’s fine? _”_____ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tim scrambles out of his bed, suddenly recognizing why he hears the same siren through the phone. He whips around to the balcony outside of his bedroom and half expects to see the shadow of a person._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ _Now? _” he hisses, lowering his voice. “Are you– are you _actually crazy? _”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dick laughs, “ _You know, you’re not the first person to ask me that. Be there in 5 _,” and hangs up.  
Running a hand through his hair, Tim tosses the phone onto his bed. He’d usually run to the bathroom and make himself into some semblance of put together-ness, but this is three-in-the-morning Tim and _this _Tim has zero expectations for himself, caped crusaders be damned._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He only jumps a little when there’s a soft thud coming from outside; he squeezes his eyes shut, thankful he lives in the part of town where billboard lights don’t shine down every alley, allowing certain persons to slip down fire escapes without so much a glance from passersby._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________A light tapping on his window forces him to get up, making sure each movement looks as sluggish as he feels. Before he even has the chance to dig his fingers under the decaying window, Dick– now Nightwing– forces it open and slips in alongside a cool breeze. Tim blinks slowly, huffs and tries to force the panes back down before giving up and deciding the night air feels nice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He turns back, surprised when he finds the door to his bedroom open, light from the kitchen spilling down the hallway. Taking a deep breath for what feels like too many deep breaths for one night, he stalks out of his room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________There’s a clinking sound that Tim can only imagine is the sound of Dick rummaging through his refrigerator._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“ _You know _,” he starts, rounding the corner to his kitchen, “you’re all starting to become the reason why I have to grocery shopping three times a week. _Three _. The cashier thinks I dump it all into the river.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Oh?” Dick keeps his back to him. “Tell Bruce. You know he’s itching to give you a raise.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Tim rolls his eyes. “That’s not the point. Like, at all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Or–” Dick looks back at Tim smirking, his hands still working on whatever food he’d grabbed. “–you could tell us to stop.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“And would that work?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Dick laughs but doesn’t say anything else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Tim notices a discarded mask on his counter. Dick doesn’t– hasn’t _ever _taken off his mask when in costume. Not in front of Tim, at least. Figuring Dick would explain, Tim sluggishly moves to sit at his kitchen table; he picks the metal folding chair he’d found on the side of the road when he first moved in.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Grabbing two glasses from a cupboard above the sink, Dick moves throughout Tim’s kitchen like it’s his own (they all do, really. Tim doesn’t mind). He sets one by Tim and sits down across from him in the only other chair at the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Tim, absentmindedly playing with the condensation on the glass, yawns._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“So,” he starts, watching Dick stretch his arms behind his head, “to what do I owe the honor of your presence?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Dick smiles back. “Aww, must a guy need a reason to see a good friend?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“If he’s visiting that friend at _three in the morning _, then yeah, I think he does.” And Dick laughs again as he runs a hand through his hair; if Tim didn’t feel like he could pass out right there at the table, he’d probably laugh too. He settles for an amused look, waiting for the other man to say something else. After a couple of seconds pass, Dick raises his hands as if in surrender.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Alright, alright, this isn’t _just _a social visit,” and he pauses, winks at Tim, “But you _are _funny when you’re tired. You should see your face.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Tim rolls his eyes again but thinks he probably wouldn’t be mad even if it was. Probably._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Dick sighs, and suddenly looks at Tim with a kind of pity; it’s the kind of look Tim’s been getting used to over the past year. The change in mood puts him on edge, and if it were anyone besides Dick he wouldn't be suspicious. Tim can’t help the twitch in his eye but doesn’t say anything. He lowers his gaze to his glass, suddenly ashamed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“We’re… worried about you, all of us,” Dick says, head cocked to the side as if unsure where to start. “You know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________It dawns on Tim why he’s here. He curls in on himself and feels a flush arise on his cheeks. _Not now. Please, not now. _The other man never gives up on a mission, though, so Tim waits.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________The silence doesn’t last long– Dick breaks it first. “Bruce told me things have been… busy. With the holidays, and all. He asked if I’d spoken with you recently.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Tim looks up at that, annoyed at himself for being surprised. The somber look Dick gives him doesn’t help. He raises an eyebrow, “And?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“ _And _,” Dick draws it out, looking away from Tim, “I told him no. But he wanted me to. Come here, I mean.” He leans his chin on his hand, gaze awkward but steady as he meets Tim’s. “To extend an invitation.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________And now Tim’s confused. “A what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________A small smile appears on Dick’s face, a little sad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“An invitation. For you. To come spend the holidays with us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Tim frowns, grasping at straws as to why Dick would come just to ask him _that _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“We see each other at work every day. Why wouldn’t Bruce just ask me then?” He scowls, slumps further into his chair. It’s… not the first time he’s been asked, actually. But to Tim, it’s always been a sort of formality, done more out of politeness than sincerity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“He thinks you don’t take him seriously.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________He huffs, giving Dick a look that says, _Really?__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Bruce Wayne asks me to spend Christmas with his family and I’m supposed to take him _seriously? _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“ _Yes! _” Dick nearly shouts, holding his hands out like he wants to shake Tim.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________The reaction throws Tim off; he stares back at Dick, eyebrows furrowed, as the other man leans back in his chair and rubs his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Another siren comes blasting along one of Gotham’s streets and Tim flinches, grateful Dick had been too distracted looking out the window to see it. The two sit without saying a word as more red and blue lights swing their way across the apartment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Dick, still not looking at him, says, “I’m sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Counting the cars that pass, Tim startles when a gentle hand on his wrist breaks him from his train of thought; he realizes his hand is cramping from his vice-like grip on his glass. He breathes, pulls each finger slowly away from the moisture that’s built up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“You’ve been through a lot his past year,” Tim meets Dick’s eyes. “And I would never want to make this decision for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________It’s been nearly a year since his father passed and Tim did everything in his power to keep the thought out of his head. He was still working on how to prove himself a capable adult; he just… hasn’t had the time to think about anything else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________The implications of Dick’s request aren’t lost on him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“Dick, I–” and Tim doesn’t know where he’s going with this. “You all have done so much for me. More than I could’ve ever expected, really.” He rubs a hand through his hair now, too, realizes he’s picked up Dick’s habit. “I don’t think I could– I mean, really, I couldn’t–” _Stupid, stupid, stupid _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“Tim,” Dick softly interjects, reaching across and grabs his hand, and suddenly it’s hard for Tim to look at him so he turns away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________He’s briefly aware of Dick crossing the table, bending to hold him, and wishes he couldn’t feel the warm streaks of tears down his face. _It’s too much _, he thinks, _everything, all at once. _He’s well-versed in the world of pity– he’s going on six years of living in it. But this… _Too much. _________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________It’s been a few minutes, and Tim knows it must be uncomfortable for Dick, standing the way he is, but neither move. He sniffles– hates it, but he can’t help it– and he’s being squeezed tighter before Dick sits back on his heels and holds him at arm’s length._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________“It’s your choice.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Tim nods._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________“I won’t force you into anything. But we will always have a space for you, if you want it,” the sincerity in Dick’s voice makes something in Tim hurt. “And Alfred’s cookies _might _just be the best on the planet, so.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________Tim looks up at him and laughs, even with the few remaining tears sliding out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________Dick stands and smiles back, the kind of smile Tim thinks he’s the only one capable of giving. He offers his hand to Tim, who takes it, confused, and is promptly pulled into another one of Dick Grayson’s signature bear-hugs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________“ _Call _me, Tim,” Tim hears from above him. “Or text. Whatever. Just... _talk to me, okay?”____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________Tim nods again, taking in as much of the hug as he can before they let go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________Dick grabs his mask off the counter, making his way over to one of the windows and pulling it open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________“Oh!” Dick says, startling Tim, “Almost forgot something!” and makes his way back to the kitchen. He grabs the uneaten sandwich he’d made and quickly pinches one of Tim’s cheeks, who swats the hand away with mock annoyance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________Halfway out the window, Dick looks back at Tim._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________“Take care, Tim. I hope to see you soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________And Tim… thinks that he will._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> rashasha says christmas in june.
> 
> i'm on tumblr, say hi! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rashashaaa


End file.
